In an electric apparatus mounted on a moving body such as a motor vehicle, when a board having attached thereto a heavyweight structure such as display or indicator is assembled to a sheet-metal chassis, it is necessary for the board to have one size larger outer shape larger than that of the structure because the fixation is implemented with screws. For this reason, since the board has a larger size, it is required that the electronic apparatus itself have an increased size, thus interfering with space savings. Further, the application of a large number of screws for the fixation of the board deteriorates the abilities of the board to be assembled and disassembled. Incidentally, even if it is contemplated that the number of the screws is reduced, since the board has a heavyweight structure attached thereto, it is difficult to support the weight of the structure by a method other than the screw fixation.
Patent Document 1 discloses a grounding structure for an apparatus for high frequency having reduced screw-fixing points, which enables the handling and management thereof, to be intended for cost reduction.